Caminhos
by Efffy
Summary: Ele teria que escolher qual caminho seguir. O caminho da escuridão , no qual ele já estava perdido fazia oito anos. Ou o caminho da Hyuuga que era de luz e amor. Agora so depende de Naruto, qual caminho ele vai seguir.
1. Retorno

Retorno.

Naruto não me pertence. (Uma pena).

Esta fic e presente para 2 pessoas especiais são eles Tina Granger1 e Luiz4200 . Beijo pros 2.

Em uma floresta calma, um certo rapaz vinha em alta velocidade, pulando de galho em galho, como que se sua vida dependesse disso. E logo atrás dele, vinha uma equipe de shinobis, a ANBU, e que pelo visto parecia ser o alto escalão de uma vila. Parecia ate ironia ter que fugir, ou melhor, um fato raro se melhor dizendo. Ainda mais daquele esquadrão, onde um dia já havia pertencido.

- Merda, merda, merda. – Praguejava baixinho, enquanto tentava despistar do grupo que o seguia já fazia dias. .- Quer saber e agora! – A frase morreu em seus labios, quando se foi ouvido uma pequena explosão, e dois grandes sapos surgiram, bloqueando o caminho do grupo de ninjas que vinha atrás.

- Maldição, ele vai fugir de novo. – Neji já estava irritado com tudo isso. Desde quando caçar alguém daquele nível era uma missão. A Hokage e sua mania de não querer perder pra niguem.

Um grunhido de raiva foi ouvido ao fundo, e logo um ninja saiu do bloqueio, desviando dos sapos com muita agilidade. Outra pequena explosão foi ouvida, logo surgiu uma enorme serpente albina, que se infiltrou no solo junto com seu mestre.

Naruto não tinha diminuido o passo, mas quando sentiu uma pequena vibração no solo e que vinha em sua direção, um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus labios, seria uma grande tentar enfrenta-lo, Assim que a terra tremeu novamente e reconheceu o chakra que vinha, ele tinha certeza de quem era e algo mudou dentro de si. Como se o ódio tomasse conta de todo o seu ser.

- Kuchyose no jutsu. – Agora Gamabunta que surgiu e não estava com sua melhor cara. Uma cobra rompia do solo em posição de ataque. Com o seu mestre parado em cima de sua cabeça. Já no sapo, um jovem loiro e bronzeado trajando uma regata branca que destacava os musculos bem trabalhados. E com uma leve postura de desafio, simplesmente cruzou os braços e com um sorriso divertido brotando nos labios, analisava a situação. Era ate engraçado pensava Naruto.

Já do outro lado, O Anbu com uma pose toda seria, pelo que Naruto pode perceber, já que o dito cujo usava uma mascara olhava diretamente para ele. O clima que já estava pesado só piorou quando Bunta que estava de mal humor, questionou a cobra albina.

- Ue pensei que havia morrido, fez pacto com o diabo para renascer? So que ele foi cruel,E te fez mais feio que nunca. – E soltou uma baforada de fumaça na cara da cobra. Que silvou ameaçadoramente para o Sapo.

- Engraçado sapo, achei que velhos não podiam sair do monte, já que alguém mais novo pode derruba-lo e quebrar o seu pescoço. Cuspindo em Bunta. A briga entre os velhos conhecidos foi interrompida, quando os que haviam ficado pra trás chegaram, em estados lastimáveis E Naruto reconheceu todos os presentes, e o que mais o fez se surpreender foi ver que o pirralho, Konohamaru havia ingressado no esquadrão, Naruto sentiu orgulho de seu antigo pupilo.

E como era de se esperar o lider do esquadrão iria começar com a velha ladainha de sempre.

- Uzumaki Naruto, A Godaime Hokage, Ordena o seu retorno imediatamente a Konohagakure no sato, e caso o senhor.- Porem o Anbu foi interrompido com as gargalhadas de Naruto. Naruto pós se a rir descontroladamente, A velhota só podia estar de brincadeira. Neji voltou a falar.

– Caso o senhor não retorne a vila conosco, seu nome sera incluído no próximo bingo book, e o senhor será exilado de Konoha, sendo assim se tornara um ninja desertor. Ate Neji achava palhaçada o que a Hokage estava fazendo más tinha que cumprir ordens.

Sasuke só observava.

Só podia ser brincadeira, mesmo pensava Naruto, a velhota se rebaixaria a esse nível. Agora era a hora de mostrar quem mandava.

- E se eu disser que não vou? – Perguntou em tom de desafio ao Hyuuga, que deveria estar possesso de raiva.

- Seremos, obrigado a levar você a força Uzumaki! – Neji se controlava mentalmente para não ir lá e socar o loiro a sua frente. Maldita hora que foi aceitar ser o líder dessa missão.

- Vocês e mais quantos? - Agora seria a hora de intimida-los.

– Que eu saiba, todos vocês só estão aqui vivos. – Sublinhou a ultima palavra. – Por minha causa então se puderem mandar um recado para a sua lider. – Mais uma vez a frase morria no ar, Por que no momento, em que ia falar, so teve tempo de desviar da espada que vinha no meio de seu peito. Mas com um simples desvio, tirou a espada de sua rota e a jogando no chão, imobilizou o agressor, E com a outra começou a apertar o pescoço de Sasuke com toda força possível, Naruto começou a criar um campo negro de chackra, impedindo o resto do esquadrão de tentar socorrer Sasuke que tentava a todo custo se libertar de Naruto. Sasuke olhava os olhos de Naruto ficarem negros que nem carvão e nesse momento desconheceu o amigo a sua frente. Quando o Anbu já não tinha mais forças para resistir,uma outra pequena invocação foi ouvida e da densa fumaça, surge uma bela mulher loira, com um busto avantajado, e com as mãos na cintura olhando a cena totalmente abismada A veia em sua testa pulsava energicamente.

- Solta ele Naruto, Agora. – A voz já tinha se elevado um oitavo.

Sempre com o tom mandão, recordou-se Naruto

. – Para de palhaçada. – Mas depois que a Hokage ordenou, mais forte Naruto apertava a garganta de Sasuke no chão, com o rosto vermelho e suor escorrendo. Tanto que com seu ultimo esforço, ele foi obrigado a usar seu único golpe que veio em sua cabeça. Sendo assim o som de mil passaros foi ouvido, nesse mesmo instante o Anbu se soltou de Naruto. Levantou catando cavaco do chão, e arrancou a mascara, com o rosto vermelho em furia, se levantou e com um movimento de mão á espada veio de encontro a seu mestre. Mas no momento que ia para o ataque sentiu-se travado

- Mas que porra e essa Nara? - A pergunta saiu com raiva.

- Yare, Yare que bando de problemáticos. Mal se viram depois de 8 anos e ainda continuam com essa briga infantil.. – Uma voz arrastada mostrava total tédio..

- Acabou a palhaçada, Naruto você vai voltar agora!- Tsunade sorriu.

Dessa vez não deu pra evitar, no mesmo instante que Tsunade falou, Naruto sentiu um puxão no umbigo, e caiu jogado na sala da Hokage.

- Mas que caralho.- A surpresa em sua voz era visível a todos. E o ódio em seu rosto tambem

So podia ter sido isso, quando Sasuke avançou, ele deve ter colocado um selo de invocação, foi marcado e invocado em Konoha .

– Conseguiu o que queria não foi Tsunade? Mas infelizmente não me vejo com vontade nenhuma de ficar aqui. – E olhando para o rosto de Tsunade, terminou de falar friamente.

Para Tsunade foi como um balde de agua fria, o garoto que ela considera um filho a tratar assim Por mais que ele tenha seus motivos.

- Naruto. – Uma voz conhecida o repreendeu, e havia decepção no tom de voz.

– Não trate a Godaime assim, ela estava muito preocupada, com você seu moleque.

E ao virar se deparou com Kakashi sensei, E o olhar que dirigiu a Naruto foi o de pura decepção.

E o olhar que retornou ao seu sensei foi de puro deboche.

- Kakashi-sensei! Ainda ta vivo? – Responde irônico ao copy ninj a sua frente.

- Pare de gracinhas Naruto, e se porte com o devido respeito. - Já estava perdendo a paciência com a rebeldia de Naruto.

- Como se um dobe soubesse fazer isso. Debochou Sasuke.

- E como se um teme que vai atrás da cobra de um homen... – Frisou com bastante maldade a ultima frase. – Tivesse moral o suficiente, pra falar algo comigo,

No mesmo instante, Sasuke já estava com a chidori em mãos pronto para o ataque, e as ônix, viraram o mais intenso vermelho

. E com outro estalar de dedos, Naruto ativou seu modo sennin, Só que dessa vez o chackra que exalava de Naruto era macabro, sujo, reparou Tsunade enquanto olhava a cena incrédula, desde quando Naruto havia ficado tão agressivo obscuro alguma coisa tinha acontecido nesse anos que ele passou fora da vila. Da preocupação com Naruto, veio a raiva imediatamente, realmente o moleque tinha passado dos limites. E com uma veia quase saltando da testa, esta explodiu.

- Mais que porra e essa na minha sala?

Varios movéis começaram a ser arremessados em direção aos dois, que com facilidade desviaram.

– Kakashi, por favor. - Tentou usar o pouco de raciocínio que tinha sobrado. – Me deixe a sós com este mal agradecido

. Naruto olhou feio pra ela.

– E vocês da Anbu também.- Ninguem ousou contesta-la, e saíram em silencio da sala. Sasuke saiu relutante.

– Que diabos foi aquilo Naruto? A preocupação era visível no belo rosto da Hokage.

Naruto fazia cara de paisagem. E deixava Tsunade mais irritada.

- Me responde! O que tinha na cabeça, quando deixou Konoha, e sumiu por todos esses anos hein.

Naruto olhava pra janela, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Não me faça, mandar Ibiki vir aqui, e te interrogar. E com um sorriso sádico no rosto. – Da mesma maneira que faz com os prisioneiros.

Um sorriso irônico, brotava nos lábios de Naruto mais uma vez.

- O que a faz pensar que Ibiki, ou todo esquadrão de investigação, Anbu ou qualquer força tarefa de , não, ousaria tentar me segurar. Não me faça rir Hokage. E quero que lembre que tudo isso começou com você, quando começou a esconder coisas da minha família de mim.

- Eu não tive outra opção Naruto. O tom de suplica era visível na voz de Tsunade.

O tom de suplica e de dor mexeu com Naruto. Mas novamente a sensação de ira e traição tomou conta de seu ser. Fazendo sumir a compaixão e o perdão de seu coração. E a lembrança de traição ressurgir.

_Oito anos atrás._

_A aliança havia ganho a guerra. Ganho não era bem a expressão Naruto havia ganho a guerra, quando enfrentou Madara e o derrotou dentro da caverna da Akatsuki. Acabando com uma onda de ataques ao mundo ninja._

_A comoção era geral, quando Naruto apareceu, de dentro da caverna arrastando Madara, e o jogando a frente da multidão que aguardava ao redor da entrada da caverna. Naruto foi louvado pelos bravos shinobis que resistiram e lutaram bravamente contra o império de aberrações da vila do som. Que no mais eram so, ninjas, controlados por Kabuto, que no fim teve uma morte dolorosa nas mãos de Sasuke. Mas não havia sido so alegrias, também teve a tristeza de uma guerra marcada pelo terror e violência insana. As baixas foram inevitáveis. Bons ninjas perderam a vida nas batalhas violentas, muitos mesmo, Como o bom amigo Chouji Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, líder do clã Inuzuka, Ebisu treinador de futuros kages, dentre tantos outros._

_Mas passado o terror da guerra. Não havia como não comemorar, e a festa foi incrível organizada no pais da água, Para a Ira de Tsunade que não suportava a outra, Mizukage._

_Com uma festa regada a sakée com as mais variadas bebidas, era bem provável que iria dar merda. E não deu outra. Todos viram Naruto, ser arremessado do bar por uma Tsunade bêbada e vermelha de raiva._

_- Como ousa me falar isso? Seu pivete._

_- E como me esconde isso?. E ainda por cima se nega a me liberar, a procurar o país de onde eu vim? Meus familiares podem estar vivos, o Pais pode estar todo lá! E você me esconde isso? Da mesma forma que Jiraiya esta na vila em coma, você me escondeu isso Velhota, você não tinha esse direito_

_- Você não entende garoto! As lagrimas rolavam do belo rosto da mulher_

_- Não depende de mim, eu tenho uma hierarquia a seguir. Por mim você sempre saberia de tudo você sabe. Lagrima continuavam a rolar._

_- Foda-se Hokage, eu sempre me esforcei por Konoha, sempre tolerei, aquelas múmias do conselho, sempre acreditei em você ,e você me faz isso, mente e esconde as coisas de mim._

_Tsunade o interrompeu._

_- Naruto eu te amo, você e um filho pra mim, so queria te proteger. Mais lagrimas rolavam dos belos olhos amendoados._

_- Filho porra nenhuma.- A expressão de Naruto era puro Odio_

_- Você velhota não tem moral nenhuma de falar que sou seu filho._

_- Não tenho e? - Agora Naruto havia passado dos limites –_

_- Vamos ver se uma semana no presídio de Konoha não valera a minha moral. Tsunade e Alcool não combinavam._

_- Tenta a sorte e pegue-me se for capaz. Dito isso o filho do relâmpago se foi._

_Todos olhavam abismados a cena a sua frente, Naruto havia ido E pelo jeito não iria retornar.. _

_E no meio de toda essa confusão, lagrimas rolavam de lindos olhos perolados .Que olhava a cena desolada. Declarou-se para o garoto que sempre amou,Foi a única a se colocar a frente de Pein durante a batalha que quase destruiu Konoha, quase morreu.E o grande herói de Konoha não disse nem uma palavra não levou em conta os seus sentimentos. Mas se fosse Sakura, seria totalmente diferente. Olhando diretamente pra Rosada, que chorava silenciosamente sendo aparada por Sai, e vigiada de longe por Sasuke. Vendo aquilo falou baixinho para si,. _

_. Prometo que irei te esquecer, Naruto, Graças a isso uma nova Hinata nasce hoje._

_**************************************._

O sorriso irônico ainda era visível em seus labios. Ele não abaixaria a guarda pra ninguém, nunca mais.

Gritos agora eram ouvidos, por todos que circulavam pela torre do Kage.

- Eu sei que errei, e te peço desculpas, do fundo da minha alma, eu juro que queria evitar sofrimento maior pra você.

- Não quero sua desculpa Godaime.

E dito isso saiu da sala. Deixando Tsunade em prantos.

Era ate nostálgico, andar novamente, pelo lugar que havia crescido e aprendido a amar e proteger. Grande porcaria pensou Naruto maldosamente. Por mais que ate um certo tempo, as pessoas simplesmente o via como um monstro, uma arma de guerra. E se lembrando disso, sorriu de forma ironica,As mesma pessoas que um dia o humilharam agora deviam a vida a andava tão distraído, absorto em seus pensamentos. Que so sentiu um encontrão e uma moça estatelando-se no chão. Sentiu-se culpado, uma sensação que há muito não sentia. Assim que estendeu a mão e ajudou a moça a se levantar, as zafiras se encontraram com as perolas, e Naruto sentiu seu estomago ficar mais leve. Perdido em um mar de perolas, E embriagado por um perfume doce, não um doce enjoativo, um doce pos se a fala.r

- Me desculpe, não sei onde estava com a cabeça. E com uma voz melodiosa, respondeu a Naruto

- Não tem problema! Respondeu com um sorriso terno

Naruto a observava, Era mais linda mulher que ele já tinha visto. Um rosto angelical, e os lábios carnudos na medida certa e ainda por cima vermelho como morango, Busto avantajado,Se chingou mentalmente,tirando esses pensamentos da pobre moça a sua frente.

A garota o olhava com um misto de curiosidade.. O que o deixou sem graça a. Agora que ele tinha notado, estava bem descuidado, seu cabelo estava na altura dos ombros, totalmente desgrenhado, sua barba estava enorme podia ate fazer trancinhas com ela. E sua roupa estava imunda e rasgada do duelo de mais cedo, resumindo seu estado era lastimável. Depois que olhou pra si, e voltou os olhos para a garota, sorriu como se pedisse desculpa por seu estado. Mas algo havia mudado, as perolas encontraram as zafiras novamente, e desta vez as perolas acolhedoras, estavam frias. Naruto não soube dizer o por que mas isto o deixou mal.

E sem dizer nada a bela moça virou as costas e saiu de perto dele a passos largos.

Depois que a garota deu as costas, ele recobrou a memória e lembrou quem era. Hyuuga Hinata, a única coisa sabia foi dizer pra ele mesmo.

- Puta que paril.

Primeira Fic \0/

E ai povo tudo bem?

Repostando a fic, a primeira estava muito mal escrita, espero que gostem.

Beijocas.


	2. Encontros

Novamente dedicado ao Luiz4200 e Tina Granger.

Naruto não me pertence.

**Encontros**

_Hinata pov's_

_Eu não acredito que ele voltou, a expressão de susto no rosto de Hinata era visível, pois encontrou com Neji, E assim que ele olhou pra ela, ele fechou a cara e já sibilou Naruto. Hinata havia ficado toda sem graça, pois o primo, kiba e shino, haviam acompanhado todo o sofrimento dela referente á Naruto._

_E Ela prometeu a Neji, que nunca mais, ele ia abalar ela. Mas a promessa tinha ido água abaixo._

_- Hinata, eu espero que. Mas Hinata o interrompeu._

_- Não a nada Neji-nisan, não há nada, não precisa se preocupar._

_- Não e o que seu rosto e seu coração, que eu estou ouvindo daqui dizem. – Hinata era que nem uma irmã e não queria que a prima passa-se novamente por tudo aquilo._

_- Neji não a nada. Dito isso deu um beijo no rosto do primo e foi seguindo rumo a torre da hokage. Com vários pensamentos sobre um loiro._

Lastimavel era a aparencia de Naruto. Depois de encontrar com Hinata, e a mesma virar as costas o deixando sozinho. O que não falatva agora era os cochichos dos moradores da vila. Se bem que já havia suportados falatórios piores pensou maldosamente.

Mas novamente veio o pensamento sobre a Hyuuga, e a sua total desconsideração pelos sentimentos da garota, que salvou sua vida naquela fatídica batalha. Se sentiu mal por isso, por ao ter levado em consideração os sentimentos da garota. Agora sua barriga roncava horrores, mas não podia entrar em um restaurante daquele jeito seria anti-higienico, e ele o expulsariam do estabelecimento. Do jeito que estava soteria um lugar onde não poderiam o expulsar, seu apartamento,

- Se eu ainda o tiver e claro.

Rumou para seu em frente ao prédio, viu que nada havia mudado. Subiu as escadas, recordando de cada detalhe de onde cresceu e viveu metade de sua feliz infância, pensou com maldade. Quando chegou ao ultimo andar, se deparou com a porta Sera que era a mesma maçaneta? Ao colocar a chave na fechadura e escutar o click. Abriu a porta, e pensou que iria encontrar a casa uma zona total. Mas era incrivel, olhava ao redor, era como se nunca tivesse saido de seu apartamento ou de konoha, tudo continuava intacto e limpo. O apartamento nunca tinha sido tão limpo assim, olhava ao redor ainda não ate seu quarto e quando viu sua cama por impulso se jogou nela. Era engraçado estar na sua casa quase oito anos depois, Deitado em sua cama, viu seus pés, saírem da borda. Se levantou e foi tirando a roupa a deixando jogada pelo quarto.

Era reconfortante, aquela ducha de agua quente em suas costas, parecia lavar toda a tensão em seus musculos, Ficaria ali por um bom tempo.. .

Sakura vinha andando apressada pelas ruas de Konoha, depois que a noticia começou a se espalhar que Naruto havia voltado, a vila estava em torpor. O grande heroi ou como andavam dizendo o filho prodigo, havia voltado para casa. A rosada, já não era mais aquela tabua testuda. Curvas assentuavam-se sua cintura. E ,os belos olhos verdes destacavam-se com os cabelos rosados, já na metade das costas. Ainda com o uniforme branco do hospital, as belas pernas torneadas chamavam atenção de todos os homens na rua. Hora ou outra um assobiava, o que era correspondido com uma carranca da Rosada que não estava em um bom dia. Chegando ao prédio do apartamento de Naruto, entrou como um furacão. Rapidamente estava no ultimo andar.A veia já estava quase saltando de sua testa quando colocou a chave, e viu que a mesma ja estava aberta. Bem só podia ser ele ou o Sai.. Adentrando no apartamento, estava tudo do mesmo jeito, Sakura já começou a ficar preocupada, Tal surpresa que quando entrou no quarto, viu a cama desarrumada. Isso tinha cara de ser coisa, do Sai, aquele Pó Royal esbranquiçado. Que devia estar trazendo, as suas "Amiguinhas" de novo pra lá. E bem a ultima vez que tinha feito isso, E Sakura, o pegou com a boca na botija "literalmente" Ele ficou com dois braços quebrados, e uma costela trincada. Onde já se viu trazer aquelas vadiazinhas para a casa de "Seu" Naruto. Tinha tanta coisa para falar com ele.

Mas tal não e a surpresa de Sakura, quando vê Naruto saindo de dentro do banheiro, pelado e completamente molhado. Sakura abriu a boca, corando ate a raiz do cabelo, quando viu que o menininho birrento havia crescido, Naruto deveria estar maior que Sasuke, braços largos, peito e barriga totalmente definidos, pernas grossas e um Naruto Junior bem desenvolvido em sua percepição.

- Sakura? – Olhava para a amiga paralisada a porta, e o encarando. Seguindo o olhar da rosada, ele se deu conta pra onde ela estava olhando. A única coisa inteligente foi se tampar perante o olhar da amiga.

- Naruto? – Perguntou meia aerea. Ainda olhando para ele, como se não acreditasse que era ele mesmo.

- Sakura. Você ta bem? Eu já me tapei, e sorriu sem graça.

- Sim!

E do nada, ela abraça Naruto, que retribui sem entender muita o abraço dura pouco.

- Seu maldito, burro, idiota, estúpido. Descarregou tudo em cima de Naruto e começou a dar socos no peito dele. – como você ousa sumir por tanto tempo, e não dar noticias? Você e um irresponsavel...

- Mas que porra Sakura! Da pra parar. Falou alto com ela.

- Mas que porra Sakura?. Parecia que a veia que estava em sua testa iria explodir. – Você acha que falando alto comigo vai melhorar as coisas pro seu lado rapaz?. A voz de Sakura já tinha se elevado um oitavo. – Como ousa brincar com a minha cara desse jeito? Hã?

Naruto assistia a cena sem entender, se Sasuke some, ela grita com ele, se ele some, ela grita com ele, se qualquer um de Konoha sumir, ela vai gritar com ele?

- Sakura por que você ta gritando? Desde quando você se preocupa eu sumi você foi me procurar, como procurou o Sasuke, Mal chego você já começa a gritar brigar comigo! – O olhar de Naruto demonstrava um pouco de ingratidão. – Quando o Teme voltou você gritou com ele, tentou bater nele? Por Kami Sakura, não vem me encher agora eu to aqui contra minha vontade, fui invocado aqui, então na boa não me irrita.

Sakura estava paralisada, Naruto nunca tinha falado com ela desse jeito, tão rude. A Rosada simplesmente deu as costas a ele e saiu com os olhos marejados.

Naruto estava com sorte hoje, era a segunda mulher a dar as costas para ele hoje. Olhou no seu guarda roupa pra ver se havia alguma roupa decente, mas so tinha jaquetas preto com laranja, calças pretas, uma roupa colante verde, que Guy sensei havia dado ele a muitos anos atrá muita dificuldade encontrou uma calça azul escura que deveria ser de Kakashi, uma camiseta branca com o símbolo do redemoinho na frente, que caiu muito bem. Engraçado que Naruto não se lembrava desta blusa. A fome apertou, e Naruto foi para a rua achar algum restaurante, bem o restaurante ele já sabia qual que desceu as escadas, e saiu de seu prédio, encontrou Sakura sentada sozinha em um banco chorando.

- Foda-se eu to com fome. E passou direto por ela.

Sakura continuava abismada com a frieza de Naruto, Esse não era o Naruto que ela conhecia.

Andando pela a rua a lembrança de Sakura sentada sozinha, chorando voltou a sua mente. Mas realmente Sakura. enxia o saco com aquela choradeira, sempre fez de tudo por ela, e ainda assim o tratava mal, Pro inferno pensava Naruto. Enquanto andava por Konoha,Naruto percebia o quanto esta havia crescido e se desenvolvido, concerteza , konoha virou uma grande metrópole no mundo havia investido pesado tanto na vila como nos novos ninjas, Todo lugar que se olhava havia shinobis, e no pior dos casos ele ainda continuava um genin. Mas isso seria o de menos, não ficaria em Konoha por muito tempo mesmo .Bater de frente comigo deve ter virado habito? Pensou. Agora era uma meninha de no minino uns sete anos, Naruto olhou a pequena, uma garotinha de cabelos loiros e olhos amendoados já com colete chunnin!.

- E eu ainda sou um genin! Resmungou baixo.

Ajudando a pequena a se levantar do encontrão que a derrubou, Olhando novamente a garotinha parecia entediada. Aquele olhar era familiar a Naruto. A garotinha encarou Naruto. Ate que ao fundo ouviu-se uma voz arrastada, chamando pela garota.

- Karura, se você sumir de novo, sua mãe quebra minha pernas, e você sabe que ela faz isso, então seja uma menina boazinha e não fuja do papai.- O tom de suplica na voz do homem era inacreditavél, como um ninja daquele porte, se rebaixava tanto. A única coisa sábia que Naruto fez foi gargalhar da cara do ninja. Que ao ver o loiro rindo corou ate a raiz do cabelo.

- O grande ninja de Q.I invejado, quando você ficou tão patético assim. – E voltou a gargalhar da cara de nada que Shikamaru havia feito.

- Que engraçado, vindo do cara que ficou oito anos sumido, por uma bronca da Godaime. – O sorriso no rosto de Naruto sumiu. E o Sorriso de de deboche aumentou no rosto do Nara.

- Olha só veado, não fale do que você não sabe.- Ataques de furia, eram, desde que havia encontrado os pergaminhos sagrados da aldeia da lava

E Shikamaru também havia percebido, e pelas conversas que teve com a Godaime, isso não era um sinal muito bom.

- Sua filha mesmo? – Naruto falou tirando Shikamaru dos seus pensamentos.

- Sim, essa e a Karura. A menina estava sentada na calçada olhando as nuvens, totalmente entediada.

- Realmente, e sua filha! A mãe e a Ino? . Naruto sabia que não era a Ino, mas como ha um tempo atrás ele já tinha percebido um certo envolvimento, com uma mulher problemática da vila da areia, Só queria tirar isso da boca do preguiçoso, que negou tanto esse envolvimento.

- Se você já sabe por que ta perguntando? , Mas com um Qi acima de 120, era fácil responder a altura.

. – A Naruto, ela já e Chunnin. – Enquanto o Sorriso de Naruto diminuía, o de Shikamaru aumentava drasticamente.

Mas a boa "conversa" entre amigos, foi interrompida quando a Pequena se levantou e chamou sua sensei.

- Hinata- Sensei! Karura Havia levantado imediatamente. Os dois viraram pra ver.

Naruto parou, e ficou a olhando quase que boquiaberto a Hyuuga parar perto deles.

Naruto a olhava de cima em baixo. E ficou sem graça quando a jovem, o pegou a olhando. Naruto estava perplexo, aquela era mesmo Hinata, a garota tímida, que quase nunca falava, e que foi a única em toda Konoha que se colocou a frente dele, e se declarou. Lembrando tudo isso ficou novamente sem graça, nunca agradeceu Hinata ou se dignou, a falar a questão dos sentimentos da garota. E Mais uma vez as perolas encontraram as zafiras. Naruto estava hipnotizado, com a profundidade do olhar da garota a sua frente. Mas como da ultima vez, as perolas ficaram frias novamente, e ela simplesmente o ignorou. E Karura a chamou.

- Hinata-sensei, nos não teremos missão esta semana não e? O tom de suplica da garotinha era hilário, realmente era filha de Shikamaru.

Hinata, achava, engraçado como a sua pupila era preguiçosa. Mas sabia manipula-la direitinho.

- Karura-chan.- A voz melodiosa, não saia da cabeça de Naruto, como alguém podia falar com tanta doçura.- Por enquanto não temos nenhuma, mas se aparecer uma, e você não quiser ir, eu vou entender. – Agora o golpe de mestre, Hinata sorriu para pequena a sua frente. – Pode deixar que Explico a Asuma, que você não pode ir, mas tenho certeza que Cho, vai ficar encantada em poder ir sozinha. – Frisou bem a ultima palavra. – Com Asuma. – A reação da garotinha foi hilária, ela arregalou os olhos, a única coisa inteligente que ela fez foi dizer que não tinha problema, que ela gostaria de ir sim. Naruto espirrou chantagem e Shikamaru resmungou.

- Hinata, depois quero dar uma palavrinha com você Ok. – Era óbvio, que Shikamaru havia notado o tom de sua filha ao falar do pequeno Sarutobi.

E a pequena Karura, estava tentando parecer avulsa em tudo. E Hinata segurava a gargalhada. E Naruto continuava a observar a Hyuuga.

Shikamaru, já havia percebido o quanto Naruto olhava a Hyuuga a sua frente, so pra sacanear um pouquinho mais Naruto, chamou Hinata.

- Hinata, lembra-se do Naruto? – A cara que Naruto fez tambem foi hilária. Shikamaru sorriu da mesma forma, de antes quando este debochou de sua cara.

- Uzumaki Naruto e? – O descaso como ela falou, atingiu Naruto em cheio – O grande ninja que salvou o mundo shinobi, e depois sumiu por causa de uma briguinha com a Godaime , claro como alguém poderia esquecer o filho prodigo.

Naruto se perguntava, onde o tom doce e melodioso da bela mulher a sua frente teria ido. Mas resolveu falar a altura com a bela moça.

- E você e Hyuuga Hinata! – Com um belo sorriso de canto, continuou a falar. – Futura líder do clã Hyuuga certo. Logico que ela ainda não era líder,Era muito nova pra isso.

- Fez o dever de casa hein, mas tenho de informar que esta incompleto, por que eu já sou a líder do clã.a dois anos ! – Um sorriso arrogante, surgiu na face de Hinata, e mesmo assim ela ficava linda. E Naruto ficou novamente sem graça.

– Bem Karura, eu tenho que ir, tenho reunião com aquelas múmias. - e piscou para a Pupila, que deu um sorriso de entendimento. – Tchau Shikamaru, manda um alo para Temari por mim. Ate mais Uzumaki.- E dito isso voltou a dar as costas a ele, o deixando , sem reação.

- E Naruto, ela te odeia! Shikamaru riu. –Uma mulher sentida pode ser o Demonio de sais. Quando Shikamaru se foi a pequena Karura cutucou o braço de Naruto e disse – Não sei o que você fez com a Sensei,mas ela te odeia cara. Ate mais Uzumaki. – Realmente a pirralha era filha do Nara. E deixou um Naruto sem saber o que pensar.

Segundo episodio ta ai galera.A opinião de vocês e muito importante.

Beijocas a tods que estão lendo.


	3. Apagão

Essa dia tava estranha pensava Naruto, Tendo que aturar ninjas o seguindo por onde, ele ia , ficando plantados em arvores e telhados e o seguindo que nem sombra, quando ele saia de casa, e o pior que ele tinha certeza que eram genins, já que não sabiam nada sobre a arte das sombras. Naruto tava achando ate sossegado voltar a viver em konoha, Não tinha obrigações, a velhota não estava viajando nele "Por" enquanto, pensava, maldosamente. Mas como se diz no velho ditado, tudo que e bom dura pouco. Havia terminado no exato momento que Naruto havia pensado que a Hokage o tinha esquecido por um breve momento. E a perturbação vem por meio de uma mensagem. Justamente por um ANBU com mascara de cobra.

Era muita coincidência só podia ser pensava Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto, a Hokage deseja sua presença imediatamente em seu gabinete. – A voz do ANBU era de puro desdém, como se estivesse ali só por obrigação, o que era a mais pura verdade.

E como era uma coincidência, era obrigação dele fazer isso.

- Uma pergunta, ó grande ANBU. O deboche era totalmente visível.

O que fez o Sasuke, trancar o maxilar e se controlar para não socar o "grande amigo".

Como o Sasuke não disse nada, era claro, que a Hokage já havia o orientado a ficar Calmo, caso Naruto abrisse a boca, o que seria obvio na opinião de Sasuke.

- Quanto tempo você brincou com a cobra do Orochimaru hein? – O deboche na voz era visível, e Naruto segurava riso por dentro.

Já Sasuke se controlava o Maximo, para não usar o sharingam e brincar com a mente de Naruto. O mais prudente seria se virar e ir embora, e foi que ele fez, quando iria saltar pela janela a gota d'agua veio

- Ate mais cobrinha arrombada. E gargalhou maldosamente.

Sasuke se virou, e de novo tirou a mascara, Agora as ônix estavam vermelhas como rubi,e o rosto contorcido em uma careta de ódio.

Já Naruto estava com cara de deboche e com o modo sannin ativado.

Sakura vinha andando injuriada. Quem Naruto achava que era pra falar daquela forma, mesmo tendo passado uma semana, e ele não o procurou para pedir desculpas, a mas ele ia ver quem era de verdade Haruno Sakura. Mas o pensamento se foi quando ela chegou em frente ao prédio de Naruto, E foi como a 10 anos atrás, só que dessa vez o chackra obscuro era de Naruto. Essa nova força era fria, cruel e suja, onde o suor gelado já começava a escorrer pelo rosto de Sakura Sakura colocou a mão no peito e falou:

- Kami ele vai matar o Sasuke! - Dizendo isso ela pulou o mais rápido possível para o apartamento de Naruto.

Na sala, Sasuke suava frio e olhava abismado, Naruto que estava com os olhos negros com fendas vermelhas e 2 rasengans enormes e negros flutuando em suas mãos, e um manto negro similar a kyuubi fluía, o deixando com um ar demoníaco soltando um chackra negro.

Naruto parecia outra pessoa, totalmente dominado e era como se alguém o tivesse controlando. A risada de Naruto no momento era o mal puro.

Sasuke deu um passo para traz quando sentiu o poder de Naruto crescer, as rajadas que saiam de seu manto indo ao encontro de Sasuke cortavam a pele profundamente. O sangue escorria de seu rosto e braços. Escorrendo pelo chão onde antes havia uma sala. Sasuke percebeu que todos os objetos da sala haviam virado pó.

Sakura chegou e quase caiu pra trás, quando viu Sasuke todo cortado, e Naruto com dois rasengans negros em cada mão e os olhos mais escuros que carvão e com uma face demoníaca, Pronto para atacar Sasuke, Lagrimas começara a escorrer das esmeraldas. Nem Sasuke quando tinha o selo amaldiçoado ficava daquela forma.

Com muito custo ela tinha recuperado Sasuke, não iria deixar Naruto ir pelo mesmo caminho o da escuridão.

- Naruto! – Ela gritou em desespero de ver ele daquela forma.

Naruto somente a olhou de lado, e com uma rajada de vento negra a derrubou no chão.

_Naruto povs:_

_Uma voz o chamava, tentando acorda-lo_

_- Ei moleque, Ei moleque, acorda vai deixar essa coisa nos vencer,nos dominar? ..._

_A voz sumiu da mesma forma que veio. Com um pouco de controle, Ele abriu os olhos e viu Sakura no chão, encostada na parede o olhando com medo,e Sasuke ajoelhado no chão pingando sangue._

_Vendo aquilo, seu coração bateu, não queria fazer aquilo, nunca quis, aquele não era ele._

_A voz voltou mais alta e forte._

_- Vamos garoto, você consegue não se deixe dominar.! _

_Aquela voz era familiar. E ele não ia desistir não queria matar seus amigos.Não queria ser mais aquele monstro. Agora ela lutar para se libertar da escuridão que o envolvia._

Sakura percebeu, uma diminuição no volume de chackra que vinha de Naruto, aquela seria a hora de tentar derruba-lo, e descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele.

Assim que levantou, para bolar uma estratégia, Naruto cai desacordado. Pegando Sakura de surpresa.

Sakura vai ate ele,Naruto estava imóvel, e não estava respirando. A preocupação voltou a tomar conta dela, Mediu o pulso e nada. Tinha que tirar ele dali e leva-lo para o Hospital. Sasuke vendo ,Sakura desesperada, levantou, pegou Naruto e saiu com ele dali, indo direto para o hospital.

Mais um episodio povo.

Comentarios são bem vindos hein

Beijo pro Luiz que ta acompanhando e comentando.


	4. Descoberta

Naruto não me pretence.

Descoberta.

A correria foi geral, quando Sasuke chegou todo cortado e sujo de sangue, com um Naruto desacordado, e com Sakura atrás, que mal chegou no hospital, já foi solicitando uma maca. Sasuke o colocou deitado e Sakura novamente checou o pulso e nada, já estava desesperada.

- Um desfibrilado agora. A urgência em sua voz era nítida.

Sasuke acompanhava tudo calado, porem a expressão fechada, e os olhos atentos, diziam que ele não estava tão calmo.

Quando o desfibrilador chegou, Sakura estava fazendo massagem cardíaca em cima de Naruto. Ela saiu de cima dele e pediu para todos em volta se o desfibrilador em Naruto.

- Vamos-la voltagem de 150 agora. O peito de Naruto subiu e nada. Dos batimentos dele voltarem.

- 250 agora. A enfermeira liberou a voltagem. O corpo de Naruto estremeceu e nada.

_Naruto pov's:_

_De novo estava naquele labirinto escuro, só que dessa vez nada de manto da Kyuubi. Aquilo estava estranho pensou Naruto, mas mesmo assim, foi andando pelo corredor, já muito bem conhecido. Chegando ao destino, Naruto viu a cela onde a Kyuubi, ficava totalmente escura e com um enorme selo, so que Naruto não conseguia, chegar ate ele, era uma barreira invisível. Ja estava ficando preocupado, por mais que a Kyuubi fosse insuportável, de uns tempos para cá, ele ate conseguiu manter uma amizade com a mesma. Só que desde que chegou ao pais do redemoinho, e pegou aqueles pergaminhos, não teve mais contato com a kyuubi e isso já tinha quase 4 anos. Naruto colocou a mão no rosto,não se recordando de nada depois de ter chegado ao pais do redemoinho. O desespero tomou conta dele. _

_Sentou no chão encostado na parede de frente olhando, desolado, direto pra cela da recobrar a memória dos últimos 4 anos e nada, a única coisa que lembra, era de quando a Anbu, o perseguiu por uns dois meses. So isso._

_Se levantou,a raiva foi crescendo dentro de si,O chackra negro novamente, foi se manifestando novamente, so que dessa vez, Naruto tentava manter o controle,não queria o perder, Já havia machucado Sakura mais cedo, Naruto, sentiu novamente o poder se manifestar. A escuridão, já se manifestava em seu coração, tava difícil. Assim que o poder já estava quase no seu ápice. O selo que estava a sua frente, começou a brilhar, e escorrer um liquido vermelho, como se o mesmo estivesse sendo machucado._

_- Vamos garoto, você ta quase conseguindo. Naruto reconheceu a voz. Ela ainda tava lá. Naruto continuou invocando o chackra negro,Assim que sentiu que já tinha chacra suficiente,dois fuuton- rasenshuriken, Naruto arremessou o primeiro, a barreira o absorveu, ele arremessou o outro, a barreira o absorveu mais começou a oscilar, Naruto percebendo isso jogou mais 4, a barreira se desfez, e o selo começou a escorrer mais sangue que nunca. Dessa vez o fuuton rasenshuriken, era bem maior que os outros, Assim que Naruto o acertou .Sentiu-se aliviado, totalmente livre._

_Fim Naruto pov's._

Tsunade havia chegado na sala, e assim que chegou escutou Sakura gritando para a enfermeira.

- 600 já. Já podia ver, lagrimas escorrendo pelas esmeraldas.

- Sakura 600, o coração dele não vai suportar. Tsunade gritou da porta.

Mas já era tarde, Sakura desfibrilou ,o peito de Naruto subiu e desceu. O silencio se manteve, passado alguns segundos, O monitor cardíaco,voltou a funcionar. E Naruto a respirar. Tsunade respirou aliviada, e Sakura abraçou o corpo de Naruto. Ouviram um baque seco, Quando olharam para trás, viram Sasuke caído, Sangue saia, de seu nariz,orelhas,boca e nos olhos. Assim que Sakura viu, quase desmaiou sendo aparada por um medico residente. Quase perdeu o homem que amavaa alguns minutos, e agora perderia Sasuke,

Em alguns minutos, Sasuke já estava na maca, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos, Quando uma enfermeira, chegou com a bolsa de sangue, e colocou em Sasuke, o sangue que entrava, saia pela sua boca, e ele se engasgava com o sangue. Foi preciso um sugador, para tirar o sangue de sua garganta.

Já em outro quarto, Naruto estava deitado e estabilizado.Só que em seu inconsciente, ele estava sendo chamado. E a voz que o chama era de urgência, Ele tinha que ir lá.

_Naruto povs:_

_Chegando no labirinto de corredores. Ele sentiu um chacra bem conhecido, ate aumentou o passo. Quando chegou na tão conhecida sala, se assustou, pois viu a Kyuubi do lado de fora da sela. A mesma estava deitada, e entediada como sempre. Mas assim que sentiu a presença de Naruto se levantou._

_- Conseguiu em garoto! O tom de voz dela era cheia de orgulho._

_Deixou Naruto meio desconcertado._

_- Uhum, mas não consegui sozinho, sem você, abrindo meus olhos, eu estaria nquela escuridão. Colocou a mão na cabeça e deu aquele sorriso._

_- Então ta foi sou eu. Falou presunçosa._

_- Sei sei, mas como você saiu da cela? Agora estava curioso._

_- Já faz algum tempo, que eu fico vagando por esses corredores,So não tinha deixado você me ver. Naruto o interrompe._

_- Mas porque?_

_- Por que eu achava que você iria me prender ali. E mostrou com a cabeça a sela. – Foi muito ruim ficar preso por 18 anos, sabe eu nunca quis atacar Konoha. Agora a voz mostrava arrependimento. – Fui manipulado, aquele homem desprezível me disse, que Konoha queria me capturar e me usar na guerra, Ai pensei, antes de me capturarem destruo eles, e foi isso que aconteceu entendeu e acabou eu mesmo me capturando. A voz agora era de tristeza._

_Naruto estava comovido, nunca havia tentado entender o que aconteceu no passado._

_- E se eu te libertar. Falou com Sinceridade. A kyuubi sorriu, Aquele era um ótimo rapaz pensou ela._

_- Não adianta,eu ate aprendi a gostar de viver aqui, com você. A vida ficou ate divertida._

_Naruto achou estranha aquela colocação, mas deixou pra La. E perguntou o motivo da Kyuubi o ter chamado._

_- Quando me chamou, parecia urgente, o que foi. _

_- Bem, aquele selo, que você explodiu, se você tiver reparado ele expeliu sangue não foi._

_Naruto não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.._

_- Vi, e o que tinha naquele sangue?._

_- Aquele era todo o sangue de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Agora sim Naruto, tava preocupado. Por que quando estourou o selo, o que tinha escorrido de sangue não era brincadeira._

_- Como assim, aquele era todo o sangue do Sasuke. A resposta era obvia, mas Naruto queria ter um pouco de esperança. – Aquele, era o sangue do corpo dele, mas como isso aconteceu. O semblante de Naruto era puro pavor._

_- Assim que você cruzou,a entrada daquela caverna, você foi selado, aquele selo ttunha características do você sabe ele sempre quis ter o conhecimento total de todos os jutsus, e aquela caverna so podia ser cruzada por um Uzumaki._

_Naruto prestava total atenção;_

_- E pelo que eu pude perceber sobre o selo, ele usa sangue tanto seu quanto do Sasuke, So que o do Sasuke em maior proporção, pois e um selamento de morte,_

_-Morte?- Naruto estava ficando apavorado. – como se quebra o selo?_

_- Bem, por ser um selo de sangue, você pode dar um pouco de seu sangue, pra ver se o selo se quebra. Aquela era uma hipótese, pensou a Kyuubi._

_- Mas como Orochimaru, pode ter selado, ela já ta morto faz tempo._

_- Naruto,na minha opinião so pode ter sido, a época em que Sasuke sumiu, Como eu te informei, algumas áreas de um clã so se abre, com o sangue de um residente do clã, como orochimaru não deve ter conseguido, ele provavelmente ficou com raiva e selou a entrada amaldiçoando, quem entrasse, e você acha mesmo, que aquela cobra, iria usar o seu sangue, sabendo que ele iria morrer?_

_Realmente a Kyuubi tinha razão .Orochimaru sempre gostava de estar a frente de todos._

_- Valeu, vou ver se eu consigo salvar aquele teme. E acenou para a Kyuubi._

_- Mais uma coisa garoto, eu senti um familiar seu na vila._

_Naruto parou. _

_- tem certeza? Questionou a Kyuubi._

_- Tenho sim garoto, mas vamos por parte, vá salvar seu amigo._

_Dito isso Naruto se foi._

_Mais um cap :)_

_Muito obrigado a quem ta lendo, eu sei que tem uma galerinha lendo, se puderem comentar agradeço muito :)_

_Beijo Pra tina granger e pro Luiz, que sempre comentam._


	5. Hyuuga

Hyuuga.

Cap 5.

Hinata, andava tranquilamente pelo hospital, não tão tranquilamente, já que no treino , Chô, deu uma rasteira em Karura, que caiu de mal jeito e quebrou o braço. Seria um saco ter que aturar, a princesa da areia, lhe enchendo o saco. Quando virou o corredor, e chegou na sala de urgência, viu uma Sakura, visivelmente, abalada, que Começou a falar sem parar.

- Hinata, tem como você ficar com o Naruto, uns vinte minutinhos enquanto, eu vou olhar o Sasuke. E saiu, correndo sem nem deixar Hinata responder.

- Mas que porra Sakura. Respondeu baixinho, enquanto entrava no quarto.

Assim que entrou, e viu Naruto deitado naquela cama, o coração acelerou, Ele estava lindo, com o cabelo jogado de lado, e a expressão tranquila. Sentou na cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama, e puxou para mais perto. Sentia um pouco de raiva, o olhando deitado, o único homem, que realmente chamou a atenção dela, quando ainda era uma menininha boba. Depois que entrou na academia com ele,estudou quase dois anos, e so foi reparada por ele no exame chunin,quando estava lutando com Neji. Os punhos de Hinata se fecharam, o coração acelerou muito mais.

- Eu sempre te acompanhei, em seus treinos, sempre olhava você, te admirava por nunca desistir, sempre calando a boca de todos com o seu esforço, nunca deixei você ver minha presença, por que? O que eu ia falar, tenho certeza que você iria achar estranha, a garota que nunca falava, te seguindo. – Os olhos de Hinata começaram a ficar carregados de lagrimas.

Mas Hinata, nem sabia por que tinha começado a falar, daquela forma, havia muito tempo que não pensava em Naruto, bem pensava as vezes, quando ia dormir, em alguma missão, mas não era frequente, mas agora que ele voltou, os sonhos voltaram. Ate mesmo aquele sonho, que a acompanhava, desde que viu como Naruto corria atrás de Sakura que nem um cachorrinho. Hinata, olhou mais uma vez para ele dormindo, o coração apertou, aquele era o homem, que não tinha ligado para os seus sentimentos,quase morreu por causa dele e não recebeu nem um obrigado. Hinata sabia, que eram tempos difíceis, mas para Sakura ele sempre arrumava um tempo. Ela ficava de cara, e que Naruto, nunca percebeu, que Sakura, não queria nada com ele. Pelo menos antes, pensou Hinata maldosamente.

Já estava ficando com raiva de si mesma, havia superado isso a muito tempo. Agora era uma mulher, líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos do mundo ninja. Era respeitada, por todas da vila e ate de outras nações. Não era uma menininha boba. Sentou na cadeira e ficou olhando para o teto. Depois de uns 10 minutos, sentada, Quase teve um treco, quando Naruto levantou assustado.

Naruto olhou pro lado lentamente, e viu as perolas, arregaladas olhando para ele.

Hinata levantou abruptamente.

- Já ta melhor ne? Então tchau Uzumaki. Deu as costas para ele. Mas Naruto a chamou.

- Hum Hinata?

Hinata virou, e levantou o queixo pra ele, como se perguntasse, o que ele queria.

Naruto pensou, que menina cheia de marra, mas linda. E sorriu de lado. Hinata ficou olhando ainda com o queixo levantado.

- Será que você pode me ajudar, a ir onde o Sasuke esta.

Se fosse antes ela teria, ficado corada, mas agora.

- Eu tenho cara de enfermeira Uzumaki? Respondeu irônica.

O sorriso de Naruto se alargou mais ainda, iria responder, mas no momento suas pernas ainda não o obedeciam totalmente, e tambem agora irritar a Hyuuga seria um hobby.

- Não.

- Então! Va chamar uma enfermeira. A má vontade de Hinata, com o loiro era impressionante.

- Você ta vendo alguma aqui Hinata? E sorriu.

- Tá se apoia em mim. Respondeu com má vontade.

Naruto se apoiou nela, e logo sentiu cheiro dela, que o foi por pouco tempo. Já que Hinata pegou, uma cadeira de rodas, no corredor. Naruto levantou uma sombrancelha porem não falou nada, sentou e Hinata foi guiando ele, ate a Uti, que no momento estava lotada de médicos. Assim que Hinata cruzou a porta com ele, Sakura já arregalou os olhos, e olhou com cara feia pra Hinata, e começou a levantar o tom para a Hyuuga.

- Eu pedi pra vigiar o Naruto. Não passear com ele. E frisou a ultima frase.

O Sangue subiu em Hinata.

- Primeiro haruno, abaixe o tom para falar comigo, segundo eu não sou enfermeira, e terceiro, ele que me pediu, para traze-lo aqui. A voz de Hinata foi ficando ameaçadora.

Sakura continuou olhando firme para a Hyuuga. Naruto estava no fogo cruzado, e pensando desde quando a Hyuuga tinha ficado atrevida desse jeito. Porem Tsunade, chegou para acabar com o clima tenso.

- Naruto que, que você ta fazendo aqui? - A veia em sua testa, estava visível e pulsando mais que nunca

- Tenho a cura para o Sasuke! Respondeu frio, ainda estava magoado com a Hokage.

- Que cura garoto? Do que você ta falando?

- A Kyuubi, me disse, que o sangue do Sasuke foi selado, pelo Orochimaru.

- Ate morto, essa cobra machuca o Sasuke-kun.- Sakura interrompeu

- A Kyuubi te disse Naruto? Você tem certeza, que ela não esta tentando te enganar.

- Tenho certeza que não. – Responde Naruto firme. – Ela me disse que Sasuke precisa beber um pouco do meu sangue, pro selo se quebrar.

Hinata assistia, a cena sem entender nada.

- Naruto, você tem certeza disso? - Questionou Sakura. –Não e a Kyuubi, querendo iludir você.

- Sakura, eu estou com cara de iludido? Respondeu irônico. –Você quer salvar o Sasuke ou não. Desde quando, a Sakura tinha ficado tão irritante, pensou Naruto.

- Vem Naruto! – Chamou Tsunade, o levando para o bloco, onde Sasuke estava.

Lastimavel era a aparência de Sasuke, reparou Naruto, estava mais pálido do que nunca. Olheiras fundas e totalmente sem vida. Tsunade veio, com uma agulha, amarrou o braço de Naruto com uma borracha, limpou o local com álcool, Checou, onde Naruto tinha uma veia, inseriu a agulha e retirou um vidrinho pequeno de sangue. Tsunade,despejou metade do vidrinho, na boca de Sasuke. Aguardaram alguns minutos e nada de resultado.

Hinata estava, encostada, na porta do quarto de Sasuke, olhando a situação. Nem ela sabia, por que ainda estava ali. Mas não era bem Sasuke, que ela olhava, e sim os movimentos de Naruto.

Sasuke, se mexeu na cama, e agora a atenção de quase todos, era redirecionado, a o mesmo, se ajeitou na cama, e olhou para todos. Um misto de confusão e curiosidade estava no rosto de Sasuke.

- Sasuke- kun, como se sente? – Sakura, o olhava atentamente. So que no ver de Sakura, ele estava ótimo. Já não estava pálido como antes.

- Eu to bem Sakura! Mas o que aconteceu? – Estava começando a ficar ansioso.

- Bem, nos estávamos no apartamento de Naruto, Bem Naruto desmaiou, você trouxe ele pra ca. Mas assim que você o colocou na maca, você caiu, no chão e começou a sangrar do nada. Nos não sabíamos o que fazer. Porem Naruto teve uma ideia.- Sasuke interrompeu.

- O dobe teve, uma ideia? – O sarcasmo na voz era alto

- Sim, e por causa dele que, você esta vivo. – Tsunade respondeu, começando a achar o Uchiha um mal agradecido de mão cheia.

Naruto estava com o rosto sem expressão nenhuma. Hinata olhava todos os movimentos dele.

Porem, o que surpreendeu a todos foi Sasuke.

- Obrigado Naruto! Por ter me salvado hoje, e nunca ter desistido de mim, quando estava preso na escuridão da ganância e egoísmo. – E estendeu a mão para não foi retribuído o aperto.

- A gente, e amigo Sasuke, e nos nunca fomos de aperto de mão,A gente se entende, so isso. – Deu as costas a todos, e saiu. Mas não se esqueceu de uma pessoa.

- Valeu por ter, me trago aqui Hinata-chan. – E sorriu para a moça, que continuou, com a expressão imparcial. So que a mesma não respondeu nada, também virou as costas e pegou o caminho oposto a Naruto. Sakura começou a observar a Hyuuga a se afastar fechou a cara, não gostando do que via.

Assim, que saiu do hospital,foi andando diretamente para a mansão Hyuuga, onde ia espairecer a mente, tomando um banho nas fontes termais, do clã. Hinata, estava pensando, como sua semana, tinha virado ao avesso, nunca pensou que Naruto voltaria, ou que quando o visse, as mesmas sensações iriam voltar a tona. E não estava gostando, do rumo que isso estava indo. Assim que chegou aos portões da mansão. Seu pai já esperava do lado de fora. E pela a expressão de Hiashi, não era bom. E Hinata, não estava com a minina vontade, de discutir, com seu pai.

- Hinata, onde você estava? – O tom ríspido, nunca foi novo, para a Hinata, porem, so passou a ignorar.

- Estava no hospital! E passou direto, por seu pai.

- E o que você fazia la? – Hiashi odiava ser deixado falando sozinho.

- Fui levar minha aluna, que se machucou no treinamento. A irritação, já começava a dominar Hinata.

- Hinata, agora você e líder do clã. Já devia ter largado aqueles garotos. Você e a líder, não tem mais que ficar, saindo em missões, você tem que ficar em segurança na vila. Aqueles seus alunos, não tem futuro como grandes ninjas.

- Pai, não fale dos meus alunos. – A voz de Hinata, expressava desprezo do pai que tinha. – Outra,você não esta nem ai, nunca quis que eu fosse a líder do clã. Você queria que fosse a Hanabi. Não dou a mínima, pro que o senhor acha. Eu nunca atrasei um documento do clã, mesmo treinando meus alunos, então pare de se preocupar atoa. – E saiu, deixando hiashi sem palavras.

Assim que entrou, na mansão, foi direto a geladeira, pegar um châ de camomila gelado, sua cabeça estava, doendo. Estava cansada, do dia puxado de treino. Assim que saiu da cozinha, com seu chá, deu de cara com Neji, so o cumprimentou.

- E ai.

So que Neji, segurou seu braço, e olhou diretamente para seus olhos.

- Você esta bem, Hinata-sama. – A preocupação, era visível no rosto do primo.

-So o de sempre Neji-nisan, meu pai, me aborrecendo.

- Releve, Hinata, ele so quer o melhor para o clã. – Neji as vezes também, a irritava, com essa mania de proteção.

- Eu estou bem, Neji, so vou tomar, um banho, e deitar mais cedo, o dia foi puxado. E continuou subindo as escadas.

- O dia puxado não tem nada, haver com o Naruto ne?

Neji era mesmo insuportável, quando ele queria. Pensou Hinata.

- Não Neji, não tem. – Já estava cansada,de Neji, a aborrecendo por isso.

Assim que entrou, em seu quarto, foi logo para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha quente. Saiu do banho, pegou seu pijama, uma calça de moleton, e uma camiseta branca de ninja. Deitou, em sua cama, e foi quase instantâneo, so encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. Porem seus sonhos, seriam embalados com um homem loiro de olhos azuis.

Já no hospital, Naruto, pensava, em como a Hyuuga era folgada e metida. Se bem que ela tinha seus motivos, Já que ele tinha sido um canalha idiota, que não deu, nem um agradecimento, pela Hyuuga, ter o salvo, e declarado seu amor, em um dos momentos mais, críticos de sua vida. Agora ele se, sentia culpado. Ele tinha que agradecer a Hyuuga. Assim que se ajeitou, na cama, não conseguia parar de pensar na Hyuuga. E também em Sakura, a mesma também havia mudado muito. So que com um ultimo pensamento, nos olhos perolados. Naruto durmiu.

Ta ai povo, o quinto cap. Me desculpem pelo atraso hehehe

Beijo pra todos que estao acompanhando.


	6. Vizinhos

Desculpa galera, pelo o atraso, trabalhando e estudando muito (Esse ultimo e mentira )

Mas realmente trabalhando muito, desculpa mesmo galera, e continuem lendo por favor.

Vizinhos

Essas ultimas duas semanas, tinham sido bem cansativas para Naruto, Primeiro trazido contra sua vontade para Konoha , quase matou Sasuke e Sakura e ainda descobriu que Orochimaru o selou, o mesmo nem devia ter imaginado que iria selar a kyuubi . Aquela cobra devia estar se remexendo no seu tumulo, ou não, aquela coisa parece que nunca morre. Pelo menos havia ganho três dias para se recompor, e organizar seu apartamento. Se bem que ele não tinha apartamento. O olhar de Naruto era de total desolação.

- Ai caralho. – Não tinha nada em seu apartamento, tudo havia virado pó. – Otimo, sem grana e casa, e ainda gennin. Da pra piorar ? – Questionou olhando pro Céu . Dito e feito.

Puf . Surgiu um anbu com mascara de macaco.

- Chefe. - A felicidade na voz do ANBU era visível . – Não ,não e Uzumaki Naruto. – A confusão do jovem ANBU, era engraçada ao ver de Naruto, que não conseguiu e começou a rachar de rir. E o ANBU também começou a rir, e tirou a mascara.

- Você cresceu hein pirralho. – Naruto olhou Konohamaru estava quase da sua altura, com o uniforme padrão, e com a mascara pra tras. –Naruto olhou novamente , e viu seu pequeno pupilo com os olhos marejados, e viu o mesmo o abraçar de supetão. Naruto ficou surpreso com o ato.

- Hei Konohamaru, isso não pega bem. – E brincou com o rapaz a sua frente, o mesmo recuou e também riu.

- Pensei que nunca fosse voltar chefe. – E fechou a cara.

Naruto olhou pro mesmo, e percebeu a preocupação na voz do garoto. E percebeu que mesmo a distancia e o tempo ele teria amigos.

- Não iria voltar mesmo, Se não fosse a Ba-chan. – Ba-chan percebeu o que havia falado tinha muito tempo que não referia-se a Tsunade dessa forma, Esse era seu pior defeito, não conseguia ficar com raiva, de quem gostasse por mais que esse o magoa-se. Ate Konohamaru percebeu e sorriu. Naruto viu o sorrisinho e disse em tom ameaçador.

- Se contar pra alguém, não te mostro meu novo jutsu.

Konohamaru arregalou os olhos.

- Nunca chefe. – E sorriu vitorioso.

Naruto viu e sorriu em entendimento.

- Mas o que você faz aqui, pela forma que você tentava falar, parecia um recado de urgência.

Konohamaru, arregalou os olhos, e colocou a mão na cabeça.

- A velhota vai acabar comigo,- A voz de Konohamaru tremeu, - Ainda mais no estresse que ela esta . Ela me pediu pra te escoltar ate a sala dela.

- O que, me escoltar? A todo lugar que for vai ser assim agora – Naruto estava indiguinado.

Konohamaru, também achava idiotice, mas ir contra as vontades da velha, resumia-se a pegar missões rank D.

- Vamos chefe.

- Fazer o que. – Naruto havia feito beiço.

Sala da Hokage.

- Shizuneeeeeeeeee. – O grito podia ser ouvido em todo prédio Hokage.

Shizune entrou apressada na sala, e quando olhou a sua shishou , a própria ficou com medo .Tinha umas quatro veias saltadas na testa de Tsunade e a mesma estava com um olhar maligno, como se fosse destruir tudo que estivesse em seu campo de visão, Percebendo Shizune foi chegando de fininho para o canto de sua mestra.

- Eles já chegaram Shizune? - O tom foi ameaçador, e Shizune começou a ficar com pena do jovem Sarutobi,

Quando a mesma ia responder, foi ouvido uma batida na porta. E a mesma girou. Assim que Konohamaru apareceu, Tsunade so olhou e um peso de papel foi arremessado na cara do mesmo, que so teve tempo de virar o pescoço. E depois só ouviram o estrondo da parede sendo destruída ao fundo.

- Você quer me matar velha doida? – O olhar de Konohamaru era de puro medo.

- Onde esta sua mascara ? Pelo que eu saiba a mascara de um ANBU, e muito importante, e olha ao respeito ao falar comigo moleque, quer ficar de porteiro da vila ? – A velha era ardilosa.

- Desculpe Hokage-sama.

Naruto olhava tudo, Konohamaru so faltou chorar ao ouvir falar de porteiro da vila . Konohamaru se virou es e retirou da sala, ao passar sussurrou , "velha maldita" Naruto não teve nem reação ao ver a Hokage arremessar a cadeira nas costas de Konohamaru, e o mesmo desceu as escadas rolando, Naruto segurou para não rir. Entrou na sala e ficou de pé esperando a Hokage se pronunciar.

- Sente-se. – Pediu polidamente a Hokage.

- Prefiro ficar em pé. - Respondeu curto.

Tsunade começou a ficar impaciente de novo, quem esses garotos estavam se achando, a veia em sua testa subiu mais uma vez .

- Senta agora moleque. – gritou.

Pra evitar confusão Naruto sentou-se, a contra gosto e logico. E Tsunade começou a falar.

- Bem como você e maior de idade agora. – Naruto interrompeu.

- Vamos direto ao assunto por- favor. – Naruto se arrependeu de ter interropido, ao ver a quantidade de chakra, que a mesma juntava em suas mãos e pernas. Naruto calou-se e deixou Tsunade terminar.

A veia estava quase saltando, mas manteve a calma.

- Recapitulando, já que você se tornou maior de idade, você agora tem direito sobre todos os bens de sua família e. - Naruto interrompeu novamente.

- Como assim eu tenho bens, e ninguém nunca me falou nada? Vivi como um, moleque de rua, e eu tinha bens esse tempo todo. – Naruto estava indiguinado.

Tsunade entendeu e teria que explicar isso para ele agora, antes que o mesmo explodisse numa crise de raiva.

- Isso esta escrito no seu testamento, seu pai pediu ao Sandaime, da mesma forma que você foi resguardado, seu pai não queria que as pessoas chegassem em você so ineteressado em seus bens, entende.

Naruto havia entendido, mas mesmo assim não tinha gostado.

- Pois bem moleque, como seu pai era Hokage, e sua mãe a Herdeira do clã Uzumaki, então vamos direto, você tem uma pequena fortuna , e uma casa perto de onde e o clã Hyuuga.

- Uma casa? – Naruto ainda não estava acreditando, não tinha como.

- Isso e nos vamos la agora. – Era uma ordem direta.

Indo para o interior de Konoha, junto com Tsunade, Completamente estranho pensava Naruto, uma caminhada silenciosa, cheio de curiosos, que ora ou outra cumprimentava Tsunade, e ele o, grande Heroi de Konoha, e os cochichos só iam aumentando. Naruto ia pensativo, e olhando pra frente. Segundo Tsunade ele tinha uma pequena fortuna guardada . Naruto foi tirado de seus devaneios quando escutou uma voz conhecida ao longe,

- Narutooo. – Vinha Sakura andando apressada.

Assim que chegou perto de Naruto o abraçou e o beijou no rosto ,um beijo um tanto demorado, pra quem detestava, ate se o nome dela fosse falado varias vezes. Cumprimentou polidamente a sua mestra.

- E aonde vocês vão? - Perguntou interessada.

Naruto olhou pra ela, e reparou como ela havia ficado bonita. Sakura estava com os cabelos soltos, com uma blusa justa de botões que deixava seu busto muito exposto, Vestida com o jaleco do hospital de Konoha e uma saia acima do joelho e uma sandália do modelo de Tsunade, só que com o salto mais alto e na cor branca. Sakura tinha se tornado uma mulher e tanto.

- Nos vamos ver a casa que meu pai deixou pra mim. – E sorriu de lado para Sakura.

- Posso ir? E mordeu o lábio pra Naruto .

Ficou olhando, os lábios rosados.

- Claro. E sorriu novamente, so que dessa vez um sorriso safado.

Tsunade estava acompanhando toda a cena, e viu que sua pupila, estava indo com tudo, confiando no amor infantil que Naruto nutria por ela. Não como mestra, mas sim como amiga, Tsunade tinha avisado a ela, por mais que havia descoberto que amava Naruto, ela sempre distratou o rapaz, o fazendo de gato e sapato, mesmo tendo mudado um pouco o tratamento que ela dava ele na adolescência.

- Vamos, tenho mais coisas para resolver, - Tsunade os chamou.

- Então vamos Naruto, ela puxou, ele pelo braço, e engatou o dela no dele.

Continuaram o caminho em silencio, as vezes Sakura falava uma ou duas coisas, mas Tsunade e Naruto ainda não estavam completamente de bem. Então era em vão.

Andaram um pouco mais, e chegaram em frente a um muro vivo de quase três quilômetros. Naruto estava espantado. Ate que viu um portão com um símbolo, e reconheceu na hora. Clã Hyuuga.

Naruto andou mais um pouco com Sakura grudada em seu braço. Mais perto do portão do clã, qual a surpresa de ver Hinata saindo. Naruto parou e ficou encarando a Hyuuga, enquanto a mesma olhava de Naruto pra Sakura, sem expressão nenhuma. Ate que Sakura se pronunciou.

- Oi Hinata ! – E sorriu simpática.

- Ola Sakura, Uzumaki. – E balançou a cabeça para o mesmo.

Mas Naruto foi mais educado.

- Como vai Hinata-chan? Tudo bem? – E sorriu galante para garota a sua frente.

Hinata fechou a cara e saiu.

Sakura olhou de Naruto, para Hinata, mas a mesma não esboçava nenhuma reação, Mas mesmo assim fechou a cara. A Hyuuga não falou nada e seguiu seu caminho. Fez uma reverencia a Tsunade e continuou o seu caminho.

Tsunade chamou a atenção de Naruto, informando que que havia chegado em sua residência. Naruto virou, e so viu mato. Olhou de soslaio para Tsunade, para ver se era verdade.

- Entra . – Tsunade indicou o mato para Naruto.

- Serio? Eu vou ficar coçando.

- Tem que ativar o jutsu.

Naruto nem questionou, entrou no mato. Assim que colocou o pé no terreno, Não tinha mais mato, surgiu foi uma casa linda aos olhos de Naruto, com um imenso járdim . Assim que foi caminhando pelo terreno, ele percebeu que estava tudo bem cuidado, a grama aparada, as flores regadas. Quando estava na porta, sentiu Sakura segurar sua mão, e Tsunade colocar a mão em seu ombro. Não reclamou do contato de Tsunade achou ate bom. Abriu a maçaneta e viu que a casa estava impecável. A sala era grande forrada com um imenso tapete vermelho, com um sofá preto e alguns pufes no chão Naruto se emocionou quando viu a foto de seus pais em um quadro enorme na parede Sua mãe com kimono branco que contrastava muito com os cabelos vermelhos e com um sorriso enorme e seu pai do lado, com a capa de Hokage, com um sorriso mais tímido, seus olhos marejaram, mas ele não ia chora, olhou mais uma vez para o quadro, e Seguiu o corredor a sua frente. abriu a primeira porta,era uma banheiro, grande e bonito, devia ser o banheiro das visitas e continuou pelo corredor abriu outra porta, era um salão enorme que Naruto julgou ser uma sala de reuniões, continuou o tour pela casa, chegou a cozinha, que parecia ser o maior comodo da casa, toda branca com detalhes na parede em azul, viu na geladeira adesivos de sapo, e achou um muito parecido com gamabunta, segurou a risada, o gama-oyabin não devia saber disso. A mesa da cozinha tambem era grande , tinha lugar para umas vinte pessoas, Naruto achou um pouco exagerado, mas ele tinha certeza que isso tinha dedo de sua mãe, Naruto viu as escadas e subiu. Assim que chegou no segundo andar viu mais cinco portas. Para Naruto estava sendo magico, ver a casa onde ele devia ter crescido com seus pais. A Kyubi se remexeu e ele sentiu, mas fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Abriu a primeira porta perto da escada. Era um comodo grande, mas cheio de fotos, Naruto acendeu a luz e ficou maravilhado com o que estava vendo, fotos de seu pai com várias pessoas começou a olhar atentamente cada foto, e se surpreendeu com a primeira que havia visto. Era seu pai, sua mãe com a barriga enorme, seu pai estava sorrindo abraçado com um senhor forte , que estava sorrindo tambem, o mesmo estava abraçado com uma mulher muito bonita, com belos cabelos lisos segurando uma garotinha, e na frente do senhor forte, Naruto reconheceu na hora, Itachi, então a garotinha era Sasuke, e soltou a risada, Sakura ate agora calada so admirando a bela casa de Naruto, junto com Tsunade, chegou perto de Naruto que estava rindo e olhou atentamente a foto.

- Nossa que menina linda. – Mas ai olhou atentamente novamente, viu Itachi pequeno, então aquele era ...

Começou a rir com Naruto, Esse continuou vendo as fotos, Viu seu pai tambem, abraçado com um homem imponente de olhos perolados e uma linda mulher, com os cabelos negros igual uma cascata a noite, os olhos perolados, mas esses olhos mostravam tremenda bondade e um sorriso doce e terno pelo que Naruto viu que ela tambem estava gravida, e sua mãe estava de mão dada com ela, e do outro lado havia outro identico , esse ultimo carregava um garotinho de quase um ano, com as bochechas vermelhinhas e o cabelo batendo no pescoço sorrindo no colo do pai, Naruto deduziu que era o Neji. Tinha foto de seu pai com o trio Ino-shika-chou original, com uma mulher com marcas vermelhas e um pouco selvagem, junto com seu marido, e uma garotinha de uns doze anos, Havia fotos com o Sandaime, com Kakashi desde menino ate, o mesmo estar uniformizado de anbu, fotos com Jiraya, com gamabunta, pai e a mãe. Tsunade, um senhor com a gola no rosto, sua antiga equipe, com o ex Kazekage pois reconheceu temari e Kankurou. Saiu do comodo e deixou Tsunade e Sakura vendo as fotos. Tinha mais quatro portas, e ele sabia que em uma delas tinha o quarto de sua família. Naruto foi tirado do seu devaneio, quando Sakura o chamou falando que mandaram uma sms, que tinha que voltar para o hospital e Tsunade tinha que assinar alguns papeis. Naruto acompanhou elas ate a rua e agradeceu Tsunade , Sakura já chegou abraçou ele, e deu um beijo no canto da boca de Naruto, que ficou sem reação. E so viu a cabelereira rosa, ir andando rápido. Ficou parado um tempo, na rua ate que avistou a bela Hyuuga vindo andando tranquilamente. E chamou ela .

- Ei Hinata-chan.- E Acenou.

Hinata Pov's

Já era o fim da picada, aguentar seu pai enchendo o saco na hora do almoço, mas sair e encontrar com ele e a chatinha cor de rosa, de braços dados no seu portão. E ainda por cima , finge que não e nada de mais. Depois que ele voltou parece que tudo gira ao redor dele, a população , as mulheres, Sakura, Sakura e Sakura, a menina que mais destratou ele o humilhou, o fez perder quase dez anos de sua vida, correndo atrás daquele estranho vingativo, que quase fez Naruto perder a vida diversas vezes, E ainda vem toda toda, depois que ele volta, a pro inferno, quer saber nem sei por que eu to pensado nisso, isso e passado, Passado Hinata. O que que eu ia fazer mesmo. Ahh inferno. Hur.

E deu meia volta. Indo pra casa.

Fim Hinata Pov's

"Pensamentos da Hinata"

- Hinata-chan, ei Hinata.

"Era sacanagem isso, so podia ser, pensava Hinata, vou fingir que não vi ele e passar direto. Não, se eu fizer isso vou ser mal educada, ai que droga"

- Uzumaki, o que foi? – O tom era frio. Hinata achava meio difícil ser assim, mas pra não se machucar mais era preferível ser fria.

Naruto colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e sorriu de lado, pensando que mulher linda e folgada.

- A gente vai ser vizinho . – E sorriu mais ainda, a reação dela foi ate engraçada, ela arregalou os olhos, mas voltou ao normal , rapidamente. Fingindo indiferença. A Hyuuga era fofa ate indiferente.

"Droga"

- Legal . "Merda"

Muito fria, pensava Naruto. Mas ele tinha culpa, no fundo no fundo, a garotinha doce, ter sumido era culpa dele.

- Então queria te mostrar uma coisa, acho que você vai gostar. –Não foi uma colocação muito boa.

" Ham?"

- Acho que não. –" Como assim me mostrar algo."

A cara dela foi a melhor, então ela ficava constrangida e com vergonha.

- Por favor. – Ele fez beicinho,

"Isso não vai dar certo, não vai, mas ele fez beicinho. Hinata você ta louca"

- O que que e Uzumaki, que você esta fazendo tanta questão? – E Hinata estava curiosa. – Como assim, hoje tinha so mato ai? E agora tem uma casa muito linda.

- E não e? Nem eu sei, Tsunade me chamou, e disse que eu tinha que vir aqui pra ativar um jutsu , Mas aqui vamos la pra você ver, você vai gostar.

- Ta você me deixou curiosa. "Isso vai dar merda"

Os dois foram, andando em silencio, entraram na casa e Hinata ia observando tudo, a casa era muito bonita, subiram a escada, e entraram na primeira porta ao lado da escada. Assim que entraram Hinata ficou maravilhada, o comodo era enorme e cheio de fotografias, tinha algumas prateleiras cheio de porta retrato.

- Hinata olha aqui, que menina linda. – Vamos ver se ela saca. Naruto riu por dentro.

- Nossa e mesmo. – Mas tinha uma coisa errada, aquele garoto na frente do pai era o Itachi, então ... Hinata soltou a risada e Naruto acompanhou.

- Mas eu queria te mostrar essa foto em especial. – E apontou para a foto.

"Não acredito"

A lagrima escorreu na hora. Era sua mãe gravida , junto com uma moça ruiva muito bonita, e estava seu pai sorrindo abraçado com um homem muito bonito loiro, mas aquele era o Yondaime ... – Sua mae e seu pai ... Uau.

Naruto sorriu.

- Ae tem mais fotos de sua mãe com a minha.

Hinata olhava tudo maravilhada, foto por foto.

- Estava reparando, sua mãe era muito bonita, igual a filha.

"Merda"

Hinata ficou vermelha.

- Uzumaki, muito obrigada por me mostrar essas fotos, la na mansão meu pai escondeu todas as fotos, então há muito tempo eu não vejo como minha foi.

- Que isso sempre que quiser relembrar pode vir aqui .

- Ok. Agora eu tenho que ir boa noite. – E acenou.

- Eu te levo ate na sua casa. – E sorriu de lado.

- Obrigado. Mas fica em frente a sua. – Respondeu sarcástica.

- E você e muito grossa. – Devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Quem ele, acha que e? Nem me conhece."

- Eu não pedi sua opinião. – Respondeu mais grossa ainda.

- Alguem, tem, que tirar essa sua marra Hyuuga. – O tom era bem sedutor.

E foi encurralando Hinata na parede.

- Por que você me trata assim, tão frio, pelo que me lembro, você me chamava de Naruto-kun não? – As zafiras encontraram as perolas, e dessa vez as perolas não estavam tão frias.

"atrevido de merda"

Hinata so empurrou Naruto, e saiu bufando da casa.

Naruto so colocou a mão na cabeça, e tinha visto o quão babaca foi.

Hinata entrou no terreno Hyuuga, com uma aurea tão assassina , que nem seu pai ousou questiona-la. "Heroizinho de merda que ele esta achando que e, pra saber de sua vida, em primeiro lugar a culpa de tudo isso era dele. E eu não vou ficar extressada, por aquela coisa loira, não mesmo" Dito isso Hinata tentou apagar Naruto de sua mente, o que foi em vão.


End file.
